Ash's Aura Sacrifice
by charmandergirl030901
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. So please do not be to upset if this is terrible.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction (Please bear with Me.) and I would like to thank BannanGodis for giving me support.**

Ghetsis has summoned Reshiram and plans to use its power to destroy the white ruins. Team Plasma grunts have N, Iris and Cilan restrained as Ash from behind a part of the ruins watches his friends struggling against the grunts with his partner Pikachu.

"Reshiram use your power to destroy the ruins." Ghetsis commanded, Reshiram shot a Fire Blast at the entrance to the ruins and destroyed the entrance.

"Ghetsis please stop. Don't make the same mistake from before." N said, struggling against the grunts.

"It's too late for that, now Reshiram use-"He said, before he was interrupted by a shout from Ash.

"STOP THIS NOW!" He said, as he stepped out from where he was hiding with Pikachu on his shoulder.

'Pika' The mouse Pokémon cried out.

"How can a little boy like you stop me?" Ghetsis said with a laugh. "Reshiram destroy that foolish boy." Reshiram sent a Fusion Flare towards Ash. His eyes glowed blue he raised his hands as the attack surrounded him.

"ASH" All of his friends called out. The attack ended and showed Ash and Pikachu in a blue bubble. Ash dropped his hands and the bubble fell with them and his eyes turned back to a brown.

"An Aura Guardian!" Ghetsis said as everyone was in shock except Pikachu.

"What's aura?" Iris asked.

"I am clueless. I am not an aura connoisseur. "Cilan said scratching his head.

"Aura is a feeling of spirit; all living things have a certain aura. Aura is partially how I can talk to Pokémon." N said.

"So that is how he can understand Pokémon so well." Cilan said.

"Well let's put that aura to the test," Ghetsis said and snapped his fingers and the grunts holding N, Iris and Cilan brought them in front of Reshiram.

"Now destroy them." Ghetsis said pointing at N, Iris and Cilan. Reshiram readied the attack.

"NO" Ash cried.


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly ran in front of his friends. His eyes turned blue and a blue ball of aura built up in his hand. Reshiram shot a Dragon Pulse. The aura sphere hit the Dragon Pulse and stopped the attack as soon as they hit.

"Pikachu distract Ghetsis and Reshiram." Ash said. Pikachu quickly nodded in agreement as he jumped off his shoulder.

"Can you also distract him?" He asked his friends.

"Of course. Dragonite come out." Iris said as she called out Dragonite.

"Pansage come and help." Cilan said as he released Pansage.

"Everyone let's distract Reshiram for Ash." Iris called out. Dragonite used Dragon Rush and Flamethrower. Pansage used Bullet Seed and Rock Smash. Pikachu used Thunder Bolt and Electro Ball.

"How can your punny Pokémon defeat powerful Reshiram?" Ghetsis said. "Now destroy them." Reshiram was trying to fend of the Pokémon as Ash slowly snuck behind Reshiram. His eyes turned blue as aura started to surround Reshiram.

"What is happening?" Ghetsis said as a big blue bubble grew around Reshiram. "Fight against it." He tried to fight it but the aura was to strong. Every on stood in awe as Ash released his aura. The bubble finally surrounded Reshiram. He quit struggling. Ash quickly tried to walk over to his friends he gasped in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"ASH" Iris shouted as she quickly ran over to him with Cilan and N behind her.

'PIKAPI' Pikachu said as he ran over to him.

"Guys I am sorry but there is nothing you can do to save me." Ash said.

"There has to be some way." Iris said with tears in her eyes. Ash gasped as pain surged through his body.

'Pika' Pikachu said sadly as tears streamed down his face. Ash took off his hat and put it on Pikachu's head.

"Ash you may not have known how to talk to Pokémon but you do understand them." N said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ash you are one of the strongest people I have ever known." Cilan said with his eyes glassy. Iris grabbed his hand."You will always be a true friend."

"Thank you." Ash said. He felt pain ripple through his body and he cried out.

"Ash please you can't leave us yet you have just started your journey." Iris said.

"I must go." Ash said as he slowly started fading. His hand disappeared from Iris's. He turned in to a blue orb and floated up to the sky.

'Pikapi' Pikachu said waving to the orb as it flew to the sky. After it was out of sight he dropped his head and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter wasn't the greatest but I was a bit busy scduleling for classes and taking care of my mom who just got out of the hospital****with a concusion so I didn't have time to focus. Sorry ****L****. Hopefully this will better.**

Iris quick scoped up Pikachu and put him on her sholder staring at the sky.

"Reshiram why won't you listen to me?" Ghetsis said. "Please." He said beging. Reshiram spread it's big wings and took off with a loud roar. Police sirneces filled to air as Officer Jenny pulled up in her police car.

"Ghetsis you are under arest." Jenny said as she handcuffed him and took him over to her car.

"Iris." Cilan said putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." She said with a sniffle.

"Maybe we should go to the Pokemon Center." Cilan said. They quickly walked down the trail to the Pokemon Center in silcene. They walked into the doors.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked from her desk.

"Can you heal our Pokemon please?" Cilan said as he pulled out his Pokeballs from his pocket. Iris grabbed hers and Ash's Pokeballs staring at them before putting them in the tray that Nurse Joy put on the counter. (His Pokeballs stayed I forgot to put that in the last chapter.)

"Do you want to go?" Iris asked at Pikachu who shook his head with a sad look on his face.

"Okay I will heal them for you." She said as she walked to the back room with the trays.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and I will cook up some soup?" Cilan said with a fake smile on his face trying to chear up his friends.

"Sure." Iris said as they started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Pikachu started to sniff the air as a familiar smell filled the air.

'Pika'He said as he jumped off of Iris's shoulder and ran ahead of them into the kitchen.

"Wait Pikachu." Iris said running after him and N and Cilan followed her.

"OWWWWW." A cry came from the kitchen as they ran in and saw a dark skined man on the floor with a red headed girl next to him with a Azuril in her hands she quickly helped him up. Pikachu stood next to them with a guilty look on his face.

"I am so sorry for him. Pikachu what's wrong with you you never act like this."Iris said in an appoligetict tone.

"It is fine." The man said.

"Pikachu. Pikachupi." He said waving his hands at the two.

"Pikachu." The red head said as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder Ash's hat tumbling off his head.

'Pika Pika Pikachu Pi' Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu said that he is glad to see you too again after so long." N said. Iris walked over to Ash's hat on the floor and picked it up staring at it until a voice broke her of her thoughts.

"It's great to see you too." The red head said scraching under his chin.

"Cha." He cooed.

"Well hi I am Iris." she said. "This is N and Cilan."

"Nice to meet you." N said with a tip of his hat.

"A plesure to meet you." Cilan said.

"Hi I am Misty and this is Brock." The red head said.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are you from guys?" Cilan said. They were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and Azuril were running around on the floor next to the table.

"Oh from Kanto. Just like Ash." N said regretting saying it.

"Yeah we meet Ash when he first started his journey."

"So where is Ash? I know if Pikachu is here he must be too." Brock said.

"He…he….is gone." Iris said with a shaky voice.

"Gone?" Misty said. When she looked at the others she knew what she meant. "Oh Ash." She started to cry. Brock's eyes were watery. Pikachu jumped on the table with Azuril. Pikachu ran over to Misty and jumped nuzzled her cheek with his. She smiled and said," Thanks Pikachu." She said wiping her tears from her face. He plopped down in her lap.

"So what happened?" Brock asked.

"We ran into Reshiram the legendary Pokémon it was being controlled by Ghetsis. He tried to destroy the White Ruins but Ash used aura to stop him and ended up using all of it. Ghetsis said he a guardian." N said.

"Wait an Aura Guardian." Brock asked.

"Yeah that's what it was." Iris said. Brock looked away in thought.

"What is it Brock?" Misty asked noticing him in thought.

"Well he finally did it." Brock said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Cilan said.

"Ash was finally able to use aura and became an Aura Guardian." He said.

"Wait you knew Ash could use his aura?" Misty said

"Yeah through the years traveling with Ash we often ran into aura. In Hoenn we meet a Lucario who was locked away in a staff. When it did it thought Ash was his master Sir Aaron because they had the same aura. We ended up going to the Tree of Beginnings to rescue Pikachu and the tree was about to collapse and they needed Aura stop it. Lucario tried to use his but he couldn't do it alone. Ash put on Sir Aaron's gloves on and was able to concentrate his aura to help Lucario but if he did he would die. Right before it absorbed the aura Lucario pushed Ash out of the way and ended up not making it." He said.

"So why did Ash tell you about it?" Misty asked.

"Well he didn't want to tell anyone but I ended up finding out the hard way." Brock said.

**Thanks for reading! I know my summary of the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew wasn't that great but please just try to give me a break I am not an author. Hope you review and PM.**HeHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

"The hard way?" N asked.

"Yeah we were staying the night at a Pokemon Center in Hoenn and me and Ash were sharing a room. I was sleeping when Pikachu woke me up with a worried look on his face. He pointed over to Ash and I saw him surrounded by this bright blue aura as he slept. I tried to wake him up but the aura kept pushing me away from him. Then the aura disappeared and Ash woke up he was as pale as I have ever seen him. He tried to get out of bed but didn't even stand up before he collapsed from being so exhausted. I ended up taking him to the hospital. When he woke up in the morning he freaked out asking if he hurt me May, Max or Pikachu. It took me almost 5 minutes just to calm him down. When I asked him what happened he said he felt his aura getting strong but couldn't control it."

"Wait so Ash often lashed out with his aura?" Misty asked.

"Yeah he often tried to avoid people after that. If you guys may have noticed he often disappeared at nights because he felt his aura getting stronger." Brock said.

"Yeah remember the other day Cilan?" Iris said.

Flashback

"_Finally we found a place to sleep tonight." Iris said as she quickly found a tree branch in a nearby tree._

"_Well have fun in the tree as we have nice soft ground." Cilan said, pulling out his sleeping bag._

"_Yeah just try it for once." Ash said, getting in his sleeping bag._

"_I have always been more of a tree person." She said._

"_And you call me a little kid." Ash muttered._

"_What was that Ash Ketchum?"She asked, furiously._

"_Nothing Iris." Ash said, quickly with a scared tone in his voice._

"_Go to sleep you two." Cilan said already laying in his sleeping bag. In the middle of the night there was someone whimpering. Cilan and Iris woke up and saw Ash tossing and turning in his sleeping bag pale and sweating with Pikachu trying to wake him up._

"_Ash wake up." Cilan said gently shaking the boy wake. When he opened his eyes and there was fear in them. He quickly got up and out of the sleeping bag._

"_Ash are you okay?" Cilan asked trying to get close to him._

"_I AM FINE." Ash yelled taking a few steps back. "Just a nightmare." He said calming down._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Iris asked._

"_No I just need some time alone." He said as he walked in the forest._

"_What was that. Ash never yelled at us like that before." She asked._

"_I don't know." Cilan said. "But I know that dream made him very upset."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, he was acting strange."Cilan said.

"He probably had his aura flare up again." Brock said.

"Well now I feel bad for him having to deal with the trouble of his aura. So why didn't he tell me or anyone else?"Misty said.

"The truth was he was scared that you would be afraid of him." Brock said. Then Nurse Joy walked up.

"Excuse me but your Pokemon are fully healed." She said.

"Nurse Joy your beauty has brought love to my…" Brock said before Misty pulled him by his ear away from Nurse Joy. "That is worst pickup line I have ever heard." Pikachu then shocked  
Brock.

"Ahhhhhhh." He said as he got shocked and fell to the floor with Azuril bouncing on its tail laughing.

"Thanks so much Nurse Joy." N said befor going to go grab there Pokemon.

"So this is normal for you guys?" Iris said.

"Well when I first meet Ash I pulled him from drowning in a river while he was getting chased by Spearows, he stole my bike then had Pikachu accidentally burn it to a crisp." Misty said sad smile on her face."I still can believe that little kid who stole my bike is gone." She looked over at Iris and Cilan with a sad look on her face. Pikachu ran over to Iris and took Ash's hat out of her hand and gave it to Misty.

"So this was Ash's hat?" Misty asked.

"Yeah he gave it to Pikachu." Cilan said. And Misty put it on Pikachu's head. Brock then sat up dazed.

"What did I miss?" He asked. Everyone laughed.

"Wow Brock I thought you could recover faster than that." Misty said.

"Well Croagunk is one thing but not feeling Pikachu's Thunder Shock for a while really takes it out of you." He said. Pikachu let sparks fly from his cheeks and Brock crawled back a few feet. N came back with everyones Pokemon.

"So should we tell the Pokemon? They would like probably like to know." N said as he gave them the Pokeballs and Iris took Ash's.

"Why don't we go outside it is a nice day for a weather connoisseur." Cilan said dreamily. Misty and Brock exchanged looks and followed N outside.

"Come out everyone." Iris said, as she threw out her and Ash's Pokemon.

"You too guys." Cilan said releasing his.

"Why don't we join them?" Brock said, as he and Misty threw out there Pokemon. They all called out there names. Ash's Pokemon came out confused not to see there trainer there.

"Charizard?" Misty said. The Pokemon turned his attention to them he grunted and gave them a thumbs up.

"Professor Oak transferred him over to Ash." N said.

"Good to see you again." Brock said as they got barbecued by Charizard. Pignite noticed the hat and pointed it out to Pikachu. Pikachu dropped his ears and had a sad look on his face.

"We should tell them." Iris said hesitantly.

"We are sorry but Ash is..is..gone." Iris said seeing the Pokemon so depressed. All of them cried even Charizard and Dragonite cried. After they all calmed down Misty added something. "He was a hero he used his aura so save all of us and he will always be one in our heart." They all looked at her with hope then they all started to talk to Misty and Brock's Pokemon.

"We should leave them to talk." N as they walked away.

"So I guess we will be taking his back to Professor Oak's Laboratory." Brock said as Iris handed him Ash's Pokeball's

"They should be able to meet Ash's other Pokemon at the lab." Iris said.

"We should probably leave to go back to Pallet Town to tell Ms. Ketchum about him." Misty walked back to the talking Pokemon.

"Hey guys are you ready to go to Pallet?" Misty said, as Azuril ran to Misty's arms and Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. Misty returned Ash's Pokemon to their balls and put them in her bag.

"I guess this is the last time we will see you for a while" N said.

"Yeah but if you want to stop by be sure and come by Cerulean and Pewter gym it's always nice to have people visit." Misty said.

"Well we have to go bye." Brock said as the started walking in the direction of the plane to take them back to Kanto. Pikachu looked back and waved at them until they disappeared from sight. Iris had tears coming from her eyes and she tried to hide it.

"You know people cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." Cilan said, looking at her.

"Ash if you can hear me I was glad to be your friend and go on a journey with you. You may have been a little kid you will always be in my heart no matter what." She said, as she placed her hand over her heart.

**Thanks for reading. If you didn't notice I added a Fairy Tail quote at the end because I love animes. Please R&amp;R and PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Years Later**

Iris walked into the Striaton Gym after traveling from the Village of Dragons.

"Hi Iris." Cilan said as he was cleaning a table by the door.

"Hey Cilan. Are you ready to go the plane leaves tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as he wiped his head with the sleeve of his shirt. "Everything I need is packed. I can't wait to see Kanto. I hear it has a lot of interesting flavors." After Ash got 8th in the Unova League they all decided to go on a ship all the way to Kanto but after Ash left they stayed in Unova.

"I need to get my bag I will be right back." He said as he rushed off to the back of the restaurant. 'Wow I can't believe it has been 3 years since Ash left.' She thought. She had always thought of Ash of a little kid brother. Cilan then walked back in with a backpack on his shoulder. They quickly left the Striaton Gym and made their way to the airport and got on the plane. Iris was a bit nervous because she had never flew on a plane before but Cilan gave her a reassuring smile and the plane took off. Iris was gripping the armrest as the plane took off. After a while she adjusted to the height and ended up falling asleep.

"Iris you need to wake up the plane is about to land." She heard Cilan say as he shook her awake. The plane landed.

_Thank you for flying with Kanto airways. We hope you had to good flight and we wish to see you again._

They went to the airplane lobby to find Professor Oak wearing his usual lab coat and khakis with a sign that had Iris and Cilan's name on it.

"Ah it is great to see you again." He said as they approached him.

"You too Professor." Cilan said then shook hands with the Professor.

"Yeah Professor it is good to see you again." Iris said as her Pokeball popped open and Fraxure came out.

'Fraxure' He called out.

"Did Axew evolve?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah we were battling Georgia and he ended up evolving. He can't ride in my hair so I keep him in his Pokeball unless he wants to come back out." She said. Professor Oak crouched down to look at Fraxure.

"You raised him well. His tusks look marvelous." He said.

"Well I do come from the Village if Dragons." She said feeling proud of herself.

"Why don't we go to the car and get you to Pallet Town so you can finally meet Delia. She has always wanted to meet you." He said as they walked out of the airport to the car. They got in the back of the car and the Professor started the engine and drove to Pallet Town. He stopped by a house. It was a white house with a bright red roof and a white picket fence with a garden.

"Wow the house is beautiful." Iris said as she got out of the car with Cilan and Professor Oak. The front door opened and a tan women with brunette hair tied back in a ponytail, amber eyes, a pink blouse with a yellow shirt underneath and purple skirt.

"Ah you must be Iris and Cilan. Professor Oak talks about you. I have always wanted to meet you." She said as she gave each one of them a quick hug, "I am Delia nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Cilan said.

"And I am Iris and this is my partner Fraxure" She said as Fraxure put up his paw. (Or whatever it is called.)

"How cute. Why don't you come inside and I will get some dinner ready." She said as she they all walked in the house.

"Pikachu." Delia called up the stairs and he quickly climbed down. He saw Iris and Cilan and jumped into her arms and she scratched under his chin.

'Chaa' He cooed.

"He must have really missed you. Ever since Ash.." She said as she trailed off at the mention of Ash's name.

"Uh, Delia why don't you get the food ready." Oak said as he saw her eyes turn glossy.

"Good idea Professor." She said as she left to the kitchen.

"She has been very depressed since he has been gone." He said as he sat on the couch. Iris sat with Pikachu next to her and Cilan on the other side of her.

"Oh I see. It must be hard on her." Cilan said. Pikachu's ears fell down with sadness. Iris quickly patted him on the head. Then thunder rumbled from outside and everyone jumped.

"A storm must be coming." The Professor Oak said as he got up and looked out the window. It was dark and lightning flashed across the sky. Then quickly sat back down on the couch. Delia walked in the living room.

"Dinner is ready." She said as she walked in the kitchen with everyone following her. Delia set a plate of Pokemon food on the table for Pikachu and Fraxure with she had food set up for the other. It was a chicken pot pie.

"Wow you're famous chicken pot pie." The Professor said as he and the others sat down to eat.

"Wow this taste amazing." Iris said as she ate another bite.

"Yes such great flavoring." Cilan said as he ate it.

"Why thank you. I haven't cooked this much in a long time." She said as she ate. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it." the Professor said as he got up and went to the door. When he opened it he gawked in awe then fainted with a thud to the floor.

"Professor are…" Delia walked to the doorway there was a young man standing over him. When he heard her he looked up. He wore a black hat, shirt, pants and gloves with the same blue pattern. He had elbowly raven hair, amber eyes with z-marks under his eyes and a scar near his mouth.

"Ash?" She said in shock.

**Sorry for not updating soon but I was busy with stuff. So here you go. **


	8. Not a Chapter

Hey Guys

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have just hit a writer's block and don't know how to continue. I promise I will keep writing.


End file.
